Halo Alien War
by DK334
Summary: This is a crossover between Halo and Aliens. Its about a squad of Odst troopers discovering the alien horde and what becomes of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo/Alien**

**Chapter 1**

A dark night outside of a classified government base in the middle of nowhere. Hey John get up. Alright already I'm up you asshole. We went back to work on this universe gate. It's a portal that leads to different universes. Then a general in uniform came up and asked to see a test run of the portal. We were scared because the last science team tried a test run it blew up the room and everyone died. Here goes nothing we both said and the portal started running and then it looked like it was about explode everyone started to scream. Suddenly the portal started to stabilize and we looked in awe. Then everyone started cheering and celebrating. Then out of nowhere a horde of Xenomorphs just flooded the room. I instinctively ran away and hid in my room and locked the door. Outside the room people were screaming then the door started to melt and he realized he was dead so he grabbed a pistol and then bang. Two hours later UNSC has issued a ODST squad to investigate the situation current situation. So what's the situation sarge? We are being sent to a classified base to do a torch and burn op of the base. We believe it might be the covenant. The covenant on earth how is this possible? We don't know for sure so just be careful. All right guys let's move out. Yes Sargent!


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo Alien Wars**

**Chapter 2**

Um is just me or am I the only one scare about this op. It not just you man we all are scared man. Alright enough chit chat men get on your drop pods. Aw man I have bad feeling about this. _One hour later the drops just hit the ground. _All men go go go the sooner we get this over with the better I'll feel. Men stack up on the door breach and clear. _BANG _Left side clear. Right side clear sir. All right we just need to get the bomb to the main lab at the bottom of this base and blow it to hell. What about survivor's sir? Blowing the base is our main objective finding survivors is secondary. All men move out and check those corners. _Moving down towards the main lab. First floor underground Living Quarters. _Sir I found a survivor he seems to be fine. Thank you god finally someone's here to save me. Alright you take the man back upstairs. Yes sir. Oh god my chest agggh it hurts. Woah dude you alright. _He falls to the ground and then the chestbuster bursts out. _Oh my god open fire. _Bang Bang Bang the chestbuster falls to the ground. _Dude what the fuck was that thing. That wasn't any covenant alien I have ever seen. Calm down people let's just get a move on. Man I knew my bad feeling was get us killed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo Alien Wars**

**Chapter 3**

_Second underground floor Lab Equipment floor. _Um about that guy with the thing that bust out of his chest. Did it appear on the radar before it burst out? No I don't think so. Quiet you two back there. Um sir. What is it soldier? Look at your radar screen bogies are all over us. I don't see anything are you sure it's not a malfunction. I don't think so um is it strange if all the dots just disappear. I told you it was just a malfunction nothing to worry about. If you say so sir. _Suddenly a xenomorph pops out of an air vent in the ceiling and drags an odst trooper away. _Ahhhhhhhh help me. Oh my god they just grabbed him. All right people move into the lab and regroup. Hurry up man there coming. _Just as the last odst trooper ran the door shut a xenomorph ran straight into the door. _Holy hell what are those things. Keep yourself together we need to find a way down towards the next floor. The map says this lab has an emergency ladder that leads down towards the next floor. BANG um sir I think we need to get a move on there trying to break down the door. _Outside the door the xenomorphs relentlessly try to break the door down but with no avail. _Alright people move last person shuts the ladder door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo Alien Wars**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Floor Main Lab. _Man I hope those things aren't in the emergency ladder. Shut up man that ain't funny. Sorry wasn't trying to be. _They proceed down the ladder and get to the main lab door._ Alright people this is the main lab we just need to get to the center and blow the hell of out of this place. You soldier open that door. Yes sir. Sir the door isn't opening so I'm going to need some time to open this door. Alright men you heard him we need to give him time so stack up on me. _Rattling in the distance. _What was that? Uhhhh sir the radar is showing a lot of bogies. Men turn on your heat vision. Oh My God. _All of them see a giant horde coming towards them. _OPEN FIRE. _Xenomorphs start to scream and really pick up their speed. _How long on that door soldier. Almost there just need a minute. Hurry up we don't have a minute. _Suddenly a xenomorph pounced a odst trooper. _Get the hell off me. _He pulls out his magnum and blows the head off the xenomorph._ AHHHHHHH my face it hurts. Sir the doors open. Alright men move. Come on soldier you going to be fine. Close that damn door now! That was too damn close. Sir his face look at his face. Oh god what the hell happened. Calm down we need set the bomb blow it up. Wait how are we going to get out. We're not getting out we need to stop this abomination right here right now. But I don't want to die. Man up if we don't stop this now the whole world is going to be destroyed. Do you want that to happen? …no sir. Alright then Set it up and say your last words. _Five minutes later. _It's done sir. Then give me the detonator. Men before I blow us all to hell I just want to tell you I'm proud of all you and I hope you don't get mad at me for this. _BOOOOOOOOOOM. _


End file.
